gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Draft:Famoe
---- | birth_place = | origin = Göppingen,Baden-Württemberg, Germany | genre = Hip hop, Dance/Electronic | occupation = Rapper | years_active = 2003–present | label = * Kingsize Records GmbH }} | associated_acts = |website = }} Famoe, real name Fabiano Montesano (born 28 March 1987), is an English rapper of Italian descent. He is the owner of record label "Rap & Rhymes Records" and has been under contract with Kingsize Records since 2018. Biography 2001: Career beginnings In 2001 Famoe followed his dance teacher to an MTV music video clip contest in Germany and reached the final round. Shortly afterwards, he took part in a Talent competition where he performed a cover of Nelly's #1. In 2003 Famoe founded his own music label "Rap & Rhymes Records" and met his later friend Nino, a former hobby remixer . Later that year, he recorded with Nino his first EP "Dancing in my Block" and the first single "This Life". In 2006 he released his debut album titled "The Italian Stallion" was released with a circulation of 1,000 Cd's and changed his name from Fantastical to Famoe. In 2009, he traveled to Boston to meet with Surefire Music Group executives in order to record a compilation album. Afterwards he recorded two music videos: "Actin like this" & "On and On". On Coast 2 Coast Mixtapes, Famoe released a mixtape "Y'all we gon' Beat (Hosted by DJ Woogie)" with more than half a million downloads , and signed a screenplay contract for his music video "On and On", which ensured music video broadcast in all McDonald's, Rock Cafes & Burger King chains in North America. 2010-present In 2010 Famoe split up with his manager in a quarrel. During a club tour through Germany, a dance production with Stephan Endemann "Steve Modana feat. Famoe - To The Top" was created, which was represented in the international charts with a #1 and any Top 5 and Top 10 placements for weeks in various compilations including Club Sounds Vol. 58 by SME Media - Sony Music or Future Trance Vol. 53 by Polystar - Universal Music. In April 2010 Famoe signed a management contract with Ian Cooke & Manny Elias, and his label "Rap & Rhymes Records" merged with Roksolid Entertainment in England. Famoe then dissolved his record company in Germany and founded "Rap & Rhymes Records Ltd." in London as a sub-label for "Roksolid Ent.", which was associated with a distribution deal by IODA. In October of the same year, Famoe took 1st place with "On and On" on the music channel Yavido in Germany. In April 2011, the first release was released via "Rap & Rhymes Records Ltd.", a kind of Best Of Famoe - "Past, Present, Future". Famoe released a mobile app and, according to App Annie, reached the top 100 in the music What's Hot Section. In 2012 Famoe worked on a free mixtape, but due to serious illnesses he had to put his musical music projects on hold for the time being. After his recovery Famoe worked on his mixtape "Road 2 Success", which he released on July 29. In 2013 Famoe was nominated for the Official Mixtape Awards in London for the mixtape "Road 2 Success" for Best International Mixtape 2012. After the single in 2014 with rapper Kurupt (Dogg Pound Gang) "On my Side" Famoe ended the collaboration with "Roksolid Ent.", because they had not kept to the promotion of the artist as agreed. In 2015, Famoe created the 16Bars rap blog series, which is repeatedly featured with a verse and a short music video so as not to disappear completely from the scene. At the end of 2015 Famoe released the mixtape "Famoe's 16Bars Rapblog Vol. 1" and was hosted by several artists with a shout out. Among them are Snoop Dogg, DJ Khaled, Jay Sean, Omarion, DJ Drama, DJ Kay Slay, Trina, Talib Kweli, Ghostface Killah, Ester Dean, Soulja Boy, Sean Garrett and many more. On August 5, 2016 Famoe released a studio album "Lifetime - The Lost Tapes" and jumped to number 48 on iTunes of the German Top 100 album charts. Afterwards Famoe worked with Hot Money Studios in London on his long-awaited studio album "Paradigm" with artists like TQ, Big Brovaz and others, but the project was closed until further notice. In July 2018 Famoe signed a contract with Alex Christensen at Kingsize Records GmbH and released an international version of the German song "Lorenz Büffel - Johnny Däpp" entitled "Good N8 vs Famoe - Like Jonny Däpp" with him and Stephan Endemann on August 3, 2018. The debut single in the dance genre was released by Kontor Records and is also featured in the Summer Jam 2018 compilation by Kontor Records , which landed in the compilation charts in Germany, Austria and Switzerland. The single was then exclusively licensed and released in Scandinavia by the record company Quattro Music on August 17th, 2018. Charts Compilation Charts - Feature Guest International Top 100 DJ-Charts Germany Danmarks Officielle DJ Dance-Charts Discography References External Links * Official Website Category:German rappers Category:English male rappers